shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Psychic Charlie
Introduction Psychic Charile, Real name Leo D Charlie, is a powerful Pirate and Captain of the Technicolour Pirates. He is a former member of the Red Haired Pirates and he consumed the Reibei Reibei No Mi. Appearance ﻿He has blonde hair, shoulder length hair. His fringe is mostly swept to the right, and all though down swept his hair has a spikey form to it. He wears narrow lensed glasses, a long purple trench coat with a red inner layer and red details, a blue and green striped shirt and blue trousers(pants). He also has a black belt witha golden buckle and white shoes. He wears his sword on his right side even though he's right handed, on his left side is case which holds his favourite book, Philosophies of The Sea. Personality His personality is much like that of Shanks or Luffy, he is laid back and care free but can become deadly serious at a moments notice. Unlike Shanks and Luffy, he can appear to be very intellectual as his favourite hobby is reading, all though this is also because of his Devil Fruit Power that he does this. He has been seen to show inhuman degrees of determination such as in his battle against Ozzy Nugent and The Rocker Pirates, where even after being serverely poisoned he continued to fight. Within his fight against Ozzy Nugent he also showed that he is capable of being very brutal when he repelled one of Nugent's darts and sent it between his eyes and through his skull. He also shows that he loves to have a good fight, not using some of his more powerful techniques unless he really needs to. Relationships Takeshi Watanabe Charlie and Takeshi have been friends since they were very young and both come from the same town, together they both boarded Shanks' Ship and have been together for at least 20 years. They share a brotherly bond which has the made the two very similar to eachother and very connected especially during a battle where the two of them can read eachothers plans of attack and easily create an effective team attack. The Rest of The Crew Charlie shares a similar bond with the rest of the crew, he treats them all as equals and all as family members, they ofcourse can have their moments of disagreement particularly between Charlie and Palmer who disagree regularly about where they should go next but they always maintain their friendships and are one of the tightest knit groups among all the pirate crews. Red-Haired Shanks and The Red Hair Pirates﻿ Charlie has always looked up to Shanks ever since they first met when Charlie was 8. Shanks always treated Charlie like a kid even when he was well into his teens, but Shanks was always impressed by the boys resolve and unpredictability. When Charlie left the Red Hair Pirates, Shanks presented him with a devil fruit as a going away present smiling as if he knew that Charlie would later become a Captain. The two met again in the New World where all though Charlie was a former surbordinate and that he was as Yonkou, Shanks treated Charlie with respect and as an equal showing that the two still had a strong bond. Shanks and Charlie have now formed an alliance together and Charlie can be seen with his crew in Shanks' territories frequently. Shanks even taught Charlie how to manifest Haki. Monkey D Luffy All though they only knew each other for the year that The Red Hair Pirates were in Foosha Village, Charlie has always had fond memories of Luffy. When they met Charlie was reminded very much of how him and Takeshi were when they were kids aspiring to apart of Shanks' crew. When it came to the time of their leaving for The Grand Line, Charlie told Luffy that they would meet again upon the seas. All though have not yet met again, Charlie was pleased when he found out about Luffy's first bounty knowing that he was now a full pirate. Enemies Over the past 11 and Half years that Charlie and The Technicolour Pirates have been operating they have made numerous enemies ranging from other pirates to some of the higher up in the World Government. His first significant enemy was the Pirate Ozzy Nugent captain of The Rocker Pirates, who Charlie quoted as being "The most cowardly fighter he'd ever met" as he used many dirty tactics during their fight however this did not mean that Nugent wasn't a threat Charlie's battle with him almost cost him his life. His next large challenge was against Admiral Kizaru of the World Government and all though fighting fiercly, Charlie was bested by the Admiral as he had still not fully mastered his devil fruit powers and had not discovered that he could use Haki. Since then Charlie has yearned for a rematch against the Admiral feeling confident that he could now beat him and the other admirals. Powers, Skills and Abilities Physical Attributes Charlie has shown to have incredible strength, speed and stamina since he joined the Red Hair Pirates when he was young. These attributes have only increased as time has passed, he is now able to commit inhuman levels of speed, strength and stamina that rival those of some of the strongest figthers in the world such as Akainu and Kizaru and even people such as Garp and Whitebeard. Swordsmanship Before gaining his Devil Fruit Power, Charlie showed that he was very adept with using one handed swords such as straight swords and cutlasses. He knows various Ittoryu attacks and has shown that he can even fight with a sword whislt reading a book. He has shown immense power and speed whilst fighting with his sword, such as when he fought Ozzy Nugent and was able to not only break his opponenets swords but also cut through the deck, the stern and the hull of Nugent's ship all in one slash. Devil Fruit Power With the power of the Reibei Reibei no Mi, Charlie can use a wide array of psychic abilties. Telekinesis, telepathy, mind control, mind reading, hypnosis, memory wipes and he is even able to partly talk with the dead if he wishes. These abilities grant him a wide array of incredible powers but the variety of powers given to him do present weaknesses. Because of this wide variety of powers it took him a long amount of time to fully master and even after 11 and a half years he has not fully mastered the fruit as he can only bearly talk to the dead however he does not fully wish to learn to talk to the dead as he finds the whole idea a bit creepy. The amount of power the fruit gave him is also an immense strain on his mind, to combat this Charlie must gain knowledge to add to his minds strength and resistance to the strain over the years the strain has lessened but with his increase in status in the pirate world means that he gets challenged more and more by powerful opponenets and so must use his powers more often. Haki Originally Charlie believed that only special people like Shanks could use Haki and so when he was young and a part of Shanks' crew he never tried to lern how to use it. However years later after meeting with Shanks again, Shanks himself told Charlie that Haki was something that could be used by anyone with the proper training so Shanks gave Charlie the training needed to focus and wield Haki. Charlie has become very adept with Busoshoku Haki and can create incredibly powerful attacks with it, he is even able to utilise it to strengthen his psychic abilities. He has shown that he is capable of using Kenbunshoku Haki but has not utilisied it much as if he wants to he can use his Devil Fruit powers to predict what people are going to do through reading their minds. Charlie has shown no ability to use Haoshoku Haki but once again he does not neserccarily need it as he can use his psychic abilties to achieve the same effect. Major Battles ﻿Various battles as a part of Red Hair Pirates- Won Charlie vs Takeshi- Won Technicolour Pirates vs Rocker Pirates (Charlie vs Ozzy Nugent)- Won Technicolour Pirates vs World Government (Charlie vs Kizaru)- Defeat Quotes ﻿"Ya know what? I don't think I've ever met such a cowardly fighter as your self. You use poison, you attack people who are battling someone else and you attack me when I'm without any kind of defense." To Ozzy Nugent during their battle. "No more games *cough* You shoot and I'll send that dart straight between you're eyes!" To Ozzy Nugent when Ozzy threatened Renny Lynch. "I told you." To Ozzy Nugent after killing him. "No worries, let them come. We're ready for them." To his crew when refering to the World Government after Hiro told them of his past.